


Regret

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Aluby, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: “Itu ayahmu?” Alucard menyesal mengenal Ruby pagi itu.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Mobile Legends belongs to Moontoon.

 

Tidak biasanya Alucard terluka, apalagi jika hanya menghadapi sekelompok iblis yang selama ini menjadi incarannya. Kecuali malam ini, entah udara dingin di dalam hutan yang memperlambat geraknya, atau memang dirinya yang tidak cukup waspada hingga empat atau lima iblis bisa mengalahkannya. Ajaibnya dia masih hidup. Alucard tahu dia harus bersyukur, setidaknya. Tapi gubuk kecil atau kamar yang sedang ditempatinya ini menyita perhatiannya.

Alucard sudah berjalan jauh. Berpindah dari berbagai tempat hanya untuk berburu iblis. Hutan dengan segala macam isinya sudah pernah disinggahinya. Baru kali ini Alucard menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil di dalam hutan yang telah menaklukannya. Siapa pemilik gubuk ini? Alucard menelan ludah, mungkin bukan siapa, tapi apa. Mengingat kejamnya hutan ini padanya, tidak mungkin ada seorang manusia yang kuat bertahan hidup di dalamnya.

“Kau sudah bangun,” kata sebuah suara kecil, seorang wanita jika Alucard menebak. Dan tebakannya memang benar. Seorang gadis kecil tengah bersandar di pintu masuk dengan sebuah sabit raksasa di tangannya dan sebuah dua kelinci tak bernyawa di tangan lainnya. Gadis itu habis berburu? Lebih dari itu, gadis itu yang menyelamatkannya? Gadis itu yang punya gubuk di tengah hutan berbahay ini?

“Jangan kaget begitu, banyak orang kebanyakan lari setelah tahu aku yang punya tempat ini. Aku sarankan kau jangan kabur, memarmu akan bertambah parah jika kau mencoba berdiri.”

Alucard mengerutkan dahinya. Ingin bertanya banyak hal, tapi dia urungkan. Mungkin belum saatnya, lebih baik dia lanjut istirahat.

Dari tempatnya berbaring bukanlah sebuah kamar. Ruangan kecil tersebut adalah gubuk itu sendiri. Ada sebuah ketakjuban muncul dalam diri Alucard pada gadis itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat gadis itu sedang mengolah buruannya. Dia ahli, terlalu ahli sampai Alucard tidak bisa tidur hanya untuk mengamati bagaimana gadis itu memasak.

“Panggil aku Ruby.” Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil menghidangkan supnya pada Alucard. Banyak orang yang Ruby selamatkan, namun tetap saja kesempatan menyelamatkan pria tampan dan gagah seperti Alucard merupakan karunia langka yang tidak setiap hari dia dapatkan.

“Kau tidak takut padaku?” Ruby menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Alucard mengangkat bahu, bingung harus takut pada sisi Ruby bagian mana. Dari semua makhluk yang Alucard temui, Ruby jauh lebih cantik sejauh ini. Kecuali memang ada sesuatu di balik penutup mata gadis itu. “Apa yang harus aku takutkan?”

“Kebanyakan orang yang aku tolong akan lari seketika mereka terbangun. Tapi kau tidak.”

“Siapa yang terlalu bodoh untuk melewatkan sup enak ini?” Alucard membuat Ruby kembali tertawa pagi itu.  “Namaku Alucard. Dan aku tidak selemah yang kau pikir, Ruby.”

Selesai menyantap sup buatan gadis itu, Alucard berdiri. Ruby tentu saja tampak tidak senang. Dia tidak mau kembali menyeret tubuh Alucard dalam bentuk mayat. “Kau mau ke mana?”

“Berburu.”

Alucard meraih jubah luarnya yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Dia benar-benar harus pergi. Tapi melihat bagaimana Ruby tidak merelakannya, Alucard menghela napas. Entah kenapa perpisahan ini juga berat baginya. Jadi, Alucard  mencoba mengamati ruangan di dalam gubuk itu. Siapa tahu menemukan pengalih topik yang bisa mempermudah dirinya berpisah dengan Ruby.

“Itu ayahmu?”

Ruby menemukan telunjuk Alucard sedang menunjuk ke sebuah foto anak gadis dengan seorang pria tua bertopi di dalam pigura. “Yup. Namanya Roger. Ayahku menghilang ketika aku masih kecil.”

“Menghilang? Meninggalkanmu sendiri?”

Ruby menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa menceritakan kisahnya ke sembarang orang. Tapi mengingat Alucard adalah seorang penjelajah, siapa tahu pria itu pernah melihat ayahnya.

“Dia....berubah menjadi werewolf. Dia takut menyakitiku dan memutuskan pergi.”

Detik berikutnya Alucard terpaku. Dunianya runtuh seketika. Air liurnya berubah rasa menjadi pahit ketika ditelan. Nama Roger di dunia ini memang banyak. Tapi jika Alucard tidak salah ingat, dia punya sebuah poster sayembara perburuan atas nama Roger dengan ciri-ciri werewolf.

Alucard merasa menyesal karena harus mengenal Ruby pagi ini.


End file.
